Pain Of Thy Dead Heart
by Sarah Autumn
Summary: Haley Manson once believed that mystical creatures existed, but as she grew older those beliefs faded. When Haley was 15 she didn't expect to become a mystical creature herself or a vampire for that matter... [First in the series!]
1. Preface

**Here's my first fanfic! I hope you enjoy it...oh if any of you have seen this before it's because my friend started it and then said, "Here you finish it." So I took up on her challenge and we'll see were this goes. Enjoy!**

_Preface_

"You should have changed me Haley." Robbie grinned at me evilly, his eyes a dark crimson red. He isn't my best friend anymore, no I lost that friend when he was changed into a vampire and decided to kill humans.

"Get out of my house." I snarled, Edward gasped at my thought.

"Haley no!" I shifted my black eyes to my "father" and I saw love in his eyes. His eyes widened and I wondered why, but I found out the answer a second later when Robbie picked me up by my neck.

"Haley you look beautiful. Too bad that beauty is going to be wasted, those three days in hell spent in vain."

I closed my eyes and a tear slipped from them. I snapped my eyes back open, how was I crying. That's when the pain came. I screamed out as it grew worse, that's when I heard it; my heart began to beat a steady rhythm. My hearing faded and my sight grew worse. What was happening? As quickly as the pain came it vanished.

"What did you do to me?" I asked my voice deeper than normal.

"Why dearest friend of mine, I changed you back into a human. The same fifteen year old girl you were fifty years ago." Then he dropped me and I fell to the ground with a thud.

"I'll have Edward change me back, you haven't done anything." Robbie laughed, and kneeled in front of me.

"That's where you're wrong Haley. They can't change you back, only I can. Which I won't," I gasped and my heart speed up in fear. "Oh yes Haley you can age now. Your human again."

And in a flash he was gone leaving me on the ground. It can't be true; tears filled my eyes as I stared at the open door, a soft breeze wafting into the house. I closed my eyes and let tears fall down my cheeks, I didn't want to damn him to this life, one of a vampire and now I find out he is one.

As I look around, I find one person missing. One very important person to me, missing, "Where's Caleb?"

**I hope you all enjoyed it. I have chapter one ready to go, but I need at least ONE review or I'll think no one likes it. So please R'r!**


	2. Breaths Of The Dying

**Here's chapter one...I couldn't wait to post it any longer so I hope you enjoy! Oh and go to my profile to see a picture of Haley and Caleb! Also a larger summary of this story and info on Haley and Caleb!**

_Chapter One_

I thought today would be normal, but now that I thought about it, I guess not. I mean we are a poor family and we ate out at Red Lobster, and then I was allowed to get a sixteen-dollar book after a hundred dollar meal! That is a rare thing to occur in my family.

"You know he's joking right?" I asked my younger brother who was currently moping around the store.

"I know." He mumbled and I tried my hardest not to laugh.

"Then why are you moping around like a five year old?" His only response was a shrug and this time I couldn't hold in my laugh.

"Go talk to him then." I patted his shoulder as I said this; his only response was to glare at me before walking off to talk to Rick.

* * *

It paid off! He got his stupid little game, and he spent more on it then they did on my book! The game didn't cost much more than my book so I didn't dwell on it. I got my book and that's all that matters. We browsed through some more aisles and I eyed the book section longingly, but we breezed past that, we spent enough time in there as it is. When they were looking at bath products I eyed the music section, wanting desperately to browse through the music, find a little bit of classical and alternative.

Once we decided to head to the registers I knew it was going to be a long wait, it was closing time and it was packed when we arrived and I bet it still is. And sure enough as soon as we rounded the corner that revealed the registers there was everyone in the store waiting in line, the only line that was unoccupied was the return line. I also took note that the bench by the return line was empty, my eyes brightened and I ran off without a shout over my shoulder.

When I sat down I felt much better, my left knee was killing me! It was too humid and it made my healed knee all cramped up and achy. I rubbed my kneecap for a while to loosening the tight muscles. Once they had relaxed I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. When the buzz of many people began to annoy me, I started to hum to myself. While I was doing this, I didn't realize that someone was asking me a question that was until they scared me to death by tapping me on my shoulder.

I opened my eyes to see a boy, only a few years older than me, standing in front of where I was seated. He was wearing the red shirt of the employees of the store.

"You go to Morgan High School right?" He asked me, his eyes contemplating.

I nodded. "Yes I do." The boy smiled at me before taking a seat beside me.

"I recognize you." He said after a moment's silence and I refrained from rolling my eyes.

"We're in Yearbook together, I sit right across from you." I felt indifferent toward him; he was one of those upperclassmen that ignored all of us who were below them. The boy studied me for a minute before his eyes widened.

"I feel horrible now." His voice was soft and gently. I waved him off. It really didn't matter to me anymore. If you would have told me that two years ago then I probably would have been hurt, but High School has toughened me up.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not pretty or smart so no one tends to notice me." My voice was almost monotonous, but it held a little emotion in it. The boy's eyes softened and I looked away.

"So you work here? I never knew." I murmured trying to change the subject. Apparently he took my hint.

"Yeah for about six months now. Got to get use to the real world since this is my last year in High School." That made sense, I mean I'm suppose to start a job soon.

"So you're a senior?" I raised my eyes to look at him again and I saw him nod.

"Yeah, what grade are you in?" I smiled sadly and shook my head; he'll probably leave after I tell him this.

"I'm a Sophmore." I whispered, my heart racing a thousand miles an hour and I didn't know why. Yet when I looked back up at him it didn't seem to faze him that I was two or three years younger than him. Now I was confused. He only nodded and was still sitting in the seat next to me.

"Aren't you going to leave?" My voice was thick with confusion. He looked at the return line and then back at me.

"No, why?" Now _he _looked genuinely confused and I couldn't help but laugh, he looked so cute. My laughter stopped abruptly and I reeled back, did I just think that!

"You should laugh more." He blurted out after I stopped laughing. My eyes caught his and I saw no lie in their brown depths. "Now why would I leave?" He inquired; he really seemed confused on that.

I shrugged and answered, "You're an Upperclassmen and I'm a Lowerclassmen."

He looked at me as though I had two heads. "I never cared about that stuff, only the person." He answered me truthfully. I smiled; he's the kind of guy every girl wants to know. He isn't shallow and had a very caring personality. I misjudged him.

Before I could reply I was suddenly picked up and thrown across the store, a scream tore threw my throat. I heard a deeper scream next to me as I fell to the floor in a shower of glass. As I lay there and hot blood leaked from my wounds, someone grabbed my hand. When I opened my eyes I saw the boy from Yearbook screaming something.

"Come on open your eyes dammit!" I finally managed to hear him shout.

A moan escaped my bloody lips as the pain finally tore at my insides.

"Haley." I mumbled, and he looked at me confused.

"My name. It's Haley." He nodded and then pick me up into his arms, I screamed out.

"Caleb." He whispered as he began to walk through the store, that's when I noticed no one was moving; they looked as though they were frozen in time. Something isn't right. Not right at all.

"Can you walk?" Caleb asked me a moment later, and I nodded the pain had dulled to a faint throbbing, almost numb. Caleb set me down gently and for that I silently thanked him. When my ears adjusted to the silence, I picked up a low growl. I looked at Caleb next to me, my eyes burned with a question I hoped he could read.

He could, because he nodded, telling me silently that he heard it too.

"You both smell delicious." Caleb and I both turned around to see a beautiful man standing before us. As I looked at him closer I noticed his Burgundy eyes, with black around the edges, and those were no contacts. My heart sped up as I realize what this man was.

"A vampire." I breathed. Caleb snapped his eyes to mine, wide with disbelief.

"A what?" He practically shouted as tears filled my eyes when I realized that our lives were coming to a close. I looked away from Caleb's eyes and into the ones of the vampire.

"Kill me and spare him." I said with as much strength as I could muster. The vampire looked at me admiringly and I could feel Caleb's gaze on me.

"You are a cleaver and brave girl. How did you know I was a vampire?" The vampire grinned at me evilly with some hunger behind it, showing his gleaming white teeth. I then felt Caleb's hand grab mine.

"Your eyes." I answer to the vampire. The man's eyes lit up and he smiled with even more hunger.

"I will enjoy drinking your blood girl." He then sauntered forward and Caleb didn't let my hand go. I looked up at his looming six-foot figure, confused as to why he wasn't running. He met my questioning gazed and held my hand tighter.

"I'm saving your life." I whispered, my eyes urging him to run.

He shook his head before shouting, "No! That's not fair! You barely know me!"

I smiled and with my free bloody hand I shakily cupped his cheek. "I know, but it is in my nature to care about people's lives above mine."

Caleb's eyes widened, as he comprehend my hidden message that no one else could decode. "You actually want to die!?" The vampire stopped in his tracks.

I smiled sadly before replying, "No one loves me, so why suffer?" Tears filled my eyes blurring the world around me.

"That's something we have in common." My eyes snapped to his and once again saw no lie in his brown eyes.

Caleb grabbed my hand again and began to run. I knew it was no use we would both die tonight.

"We can't outrun him Caleb." I told him as I heard glass shatter behind us. We were running so fast that we were knocking things over.

"We can." He answered back fiercely.

We turn a corner too sharply and I banged against the shelves, cutting my arm. Which meant more blood oozed from me, great just what we need more reasons to lure him to us.

"Caleb he has super speed, hearing, smell, and everything! There's no way we'll live. Don't we want to die anyway?" I asked the last part in a whisper.

Caleb stopped abruptly. "I don't want to die this way." He finally answered.

The wall next to us suddenly exploded and we were thrown back and somehow time slowed down. I looked into Caleb's eyes and he looked into mine. Then next thing I know I was pulled to his chest as time regained normal speed.

We hit the floor and skidded a few feet, coming to a stop at the vampire's feet. He grabbed me by my hair and yanked me up. I screamed out and Caleb jumped up, panic filled his eyes.

"I'm about to give you both something you don't want." The vampire said huskily in my ear.

"What would that be?" I asked, my voice a bit shaky, but confident.

"Immortality." He answered in my ear. My eyes widened and locked with Caleb's once more.

Then I felt an intense burning in my neck and I screamed out once more. I felt the vampire drop me to the ground, but I didn't feel the landing, I was in too much pain as it was. Caleb screamed out only a few moments later and I began to cry, why did I have to open my big mouth, now Caleb is doomed to this life with me.

Then I felt as though I was flying and felt something cold around my waist, but nothing registered in my mind except the burning.

It felt as though we were flying forever, but eventually I felt something soft beneath me.

"Enjoy eternity." I heard the vampire whisper as my pain subsided for the moment. I wanted to say, "Go to hell" but I didn't want to waste my energy on him.

"Haley." I heard Caleb croak out beside me, his voice was weak and I wanted to cry some more, but I held the tears back.

"Caleb." I whispered, opening my eyes a crack. I saw Caleb looking at me, his hand trying to grab mine. I decided to help him out by meeting him half way. He intertwined our fingers together and when the pain came back full force I squeezed his hand. He didn't seem to mind as he squeezed mine back as his pain came back too.

* * *

I could feel my bones break and reconnect themselves in a different shape. My muscles burned and felt as though they were melting, but they stretched and reformed just like everything else in my body.

Caleb screamed out every once in a while, but he tried not to, for every time he did I would begin to cry and it seemed he didn't want that.

* * *

I knew our three days of hell were coming to a close as I heard my heart slow with every beat it took. On top of that I felt stronger, healthier, and above all thirsty for blood.

It was around the time when my heart was about to stop that I realized I was never going to see my family again and that I really was becoming a vampire. If I could still cry I would be as reality finally struck me and with a sudden gasp I took my last human breath as my heart stopped.

A few seconds later I heard Caleb gasp as his heart stopped and I looked at him and almost fell back in shock. He was so handsome, his brown hair perfectly straight, covering his ears and covering one of his eyes. His eyes shocked me though, they weren't the normal burgundy they were suppose to be, but a startling blue. But his eyes were brown before, how is that possible?

"You look beautiful." I heard him finally whisper, cupping my face with one of his large hands. If I could blush I would. No ones ever called me that before and here's a senior calling me beautiful, it's like a dream.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself." I finally managed. That's when I noticed my voice was a few pitches higher than before and it actually sounded like bells.

"Ready to hunt?" I asked him after a moments silence.

"Hunt what? There's no way I am killing a human." He told me firmly. I smiled and nodded; we'll get along great for the rest of our existence.

"Animals. I couldn't kill a human either." Caleb smiled back at me and grabbed for my hand and we were off, running though the woods searching for a meal.

I smelt it before I saw it. A heard of deer, grazing lazily in a hidden meadow. As I breathed in and their scent filled my nostril, my instincts took over and next thing I know I was pouncing toward an unsuspecting deer.

Caleb apparently caught one, as I felt the deer's hot blood slide down my throat.

I drank from a few more deer before I buried my victims. After they were buried deep underground is when it hit me that I killed an innocent animal. My breath became heavy and came out in short gasps as I wrapped my arms around myself.

Caleb must have seen me because he rested a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I needed more comfort than that, so I launched myself into his arms and sobbed tearlessly. Apparently it wasn't awkward because Caleb held me close, hiding his face in my hair.

"I think we should go back." I finally mumbled into his ear. He pulled back looking at me as though I finally lost it.

"Why on earth would you want to go back?" Caleb asked bewildered. I only smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I need to get some books, they are very important. It could help us find vampires like us." He looked at me confused, but took my hand nonetheless.

"Here we go." I whispered as we began to run.

* * *

As I gracefully slipped into my room, I saw the books I needed and then noticed it was time that school usually starts. I wonder how my family is dealing with my "disappearance". I mean it can't be easy loosing your first-born.

"Lets hurry please." Caleb whispered from behind me. I nodded and grabbed the books quickly and then jumped out the window after Caleb. What I didn't expect was to see Robbie standing in the street looking at me. All my muscles froze as his scent hit me full force. It took all I had not to attack him.

"Haley?" He asked his voice colored in disbelief.

"Oh shit." I heard Caleb mutter to me, only I heard it.

"Who's Haley?" I asked. I knew he wouldn't recognize my voice and I knew he couldn't see well enough in the dark to really see me.

"I'm not that dumb Haley." My eyes widened in disbelief. He really does know me better than myself.

"Where have you been? Your moms worried sick!" He began to walk toward Caleb and I, which is a very bad idea.

"Robbie stop!" I shouted at him, I don't think Caleb and I can take his scent any stronger before we snap.

Behind Robbie I could see the sun begin to rise and I began to panic.

"Robbie I have to go. I'm not who you think I am anymore." I told him franticly. Robbie stopped and looked at me confused.

"What are you a vampire now or something?" He asked sarcastically. When I didn't laugh, his blue eyes widened.

"This is some joke right?" Robbie asked, his voice shaking. He shook his head slightly as though to ride a bad thought.

"I'm afraid not Robbie. I really have to go now." My voice was urgent, but Robbie wouldn't let us go as the sun rose higher.

"You'll come back right?" He asked, his voice still disbelieving. I wanted to cry, but I didn't have enough time.

"No I won't and I'm so sorry Robbie, but enjoy life please." I saw tears shine in his eyes as everything began to sink in. He is taking this amazingly, he hasn't even questioned me further to see if I was really lying, but I usually don't lie to him.

"Change me and take me with you." He finally managed out. My eyes widened and connected with Caleb's. Hell no would I damn him to this life.

"No I won't Robbie. This isn't something you want." I told him sternly. Almost scolding him just for asking.

"I do want it!" He shouted, tears falling faster from his tortured eyes.

"No you don't! I have to go now Robbie, enjoy life, if not for yourself, then do it for me." I was angry now and I wasn't about to damn him to this life. If I had to leave him behind hurt, then so be it.

I grabbed Caleb's hand and began to run out of this crowed, sunny place, before anyone could see us.

I didn't hear Robbie whisper one last thing before I disappeared from his sight. The one thing he said could have saved me a lot of heartache and pain in fifty years.

**I hope you enjoyed! I'll try making each chapter this long, but no promises. R'r!**


	3. Broken Memories

**Here's Chapter Two. Not quite as long as the last chapter, but I think long enough. I hope you enjoy this chapter cause I spent so much time on it and I know there are mistakes in there so please ignore them I can't catch every one. Enjoy!**

**PLEASE READ!**

**Is there anyone that can make a banner and a wallpaper for this story? If you can please PM me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (weeps in emo corner)**

_Chapter Two_

The sun was high in the sky and our bodies glowed like a thousand tiny diamonds. The cool autumns air slapping against our already cold skin, the sky a clear blue and not a cloud in sight. There was no human around for miles and that was a good thing for Caleb and I. Caleb was a little freak when he discovered his skin sparkled, but I reassured him that this is natural now. It took him a while to calm down, but he eventually forgot about his sparkling skin.

Caleb frequently looked behind to look at me, and I couldn't quite figure out why. Did he think that I would just leave him to find and discover his new self? Surely I hoped it was not that.

The thin forests in Georgia we're alive, their flaming leaves dancing in the sun's cooling rays as winter approached. The ground we ran on was covered in all different colors of leaves, apple reds, fiery oranges, and lemon yellows. I loved autumn and all the wonders it brought, I mean you really don't see this is Florida! Sure some of the maple tree's there will change colors slightly, but never in this way.

Caleb made a sudden change in direction, his run no longer human like, but one of a hunter chasing it's pray. Confused I began to follow and then I smelt them, a couple of bears I presumed.

I felt my instincts take over me in a sudden wave and I was lost, no human thoughts lingered in my head, only the constant shout of the monster inside me.

The books I so desperately needed were forgotten along with the backpack they were in. Carelessly flung to the ground.

When we entered a small field Caleb and I stopped and hide behind the tall grass, our movements graceful, almost cat-like.

The two bears I smelt were black bears; they were hurriedly preparing for the upcoming harsh winter, and had no idea that they would not make it to spring.

With a sudden movement I snapped one of the bear's neck, killing it instantly, and sunk my teeth into its tough skin, but the blood was sweet and delicious and quenched my thirst.

When I was done, I had no idea how to bury its large body, but I began to dig a large pit anyway. When I was done I looked up to see Caleb holding both bears ready to throw them in. I quickly jumped out of the pit and Caleb threw the dead bears inside of it, and then quickly filed the gaping hole.

"They tasted better than the deer." Caleb spoke softly; he probably sensed my love of animals and how hard it is for me to kill them just so I won't kill a human.

"Indeed they do." I responded back just as softly. I could not deny that, it was absolutely true.

When I looked up at Caleb, I took note that his eyes were a lighter shade of blue. I guess they darken and lighten as though he had normal vampire eyes. That was also when I took note that I felt light as though something was missing. It was Caleb who pointed it out to me.

"Where's your backpack? Weren't those books in there?" My hands flew to my shoulders to find that no straps covered them and I began to panic. We need those!

"Yes! We have to find it! Now!" I shouted urgently, and Caleb seemed to get the urgency and began to run in the direction we entered the field. I lagged behind and wasn't paying attention and I crashed right into Caleb's chest. Well that wasn't very graceful.

"Found it." He said as he held up the brown backpack and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Mind telling me now why these books are so important?" Caleb asked as I took the backpack from his hands. I sighed and nodded; I think we need to stop running anyway.

I sat down on a bolder that was on the border of the small field and Caleb sat next to me as I began to dig through the backpack. I pulled out the first book and set it in my lap, gingerly running my hand down its worn cover.

"Twilight? That stupid vampire-" Caleb stopped short when he realized that it may not be so stupid anymore.

"I knew this book was too real to be fiction." I murmured, my voice distant and my mind in another time, a time when my life was simple.

"Haley?" Caleb asked in my ear as he nudged me in the side. I snapped out of the past and came back to the present and looked into Caleb's eyes. I must not fall in love with him. He deserves better than my broken self, a girl whose soul is whole and not in pieces.

"Sorry." I whispered and then opened the book, its pages beginning to yellow with age.

"Have you read this?" I asked a moment later. Caleb looked at me and shook his head.

"Well let me read you the important parts." I whispered once more and flipped through the pages carefully.

We sat there for hours as I read him word for word what Stephenie Meyer wrote, her words flowing out of my mouth gracefully as I never stuttered once.

"She has to be a vampire." Was the first thing to come from Caleb's mouth as I finished. I knew he was talking about Stephenie. And I full heartedly agree with him, everything is too real to be fiction.

"I agree. Now she could be making up the Cullen's, but it's worth a shot to see if they really exist. If they don't Forks is the perfect place for us to stay." I said as I put the books back in the backpack, memories shinning behind my eyes.

"_You'll never be good enough!" My father screamed as she swayed, an empty beer bottle in his left hand. Tears formed in my eyes involuntary, and I backed up against the wall, with no where else to go as my father sauntered toward my shivering form._

_I shut my eyes and waited for the blow, but none ever came and I opened my eyes to see Andy standing in front of me, arms outstretched_

"_Andy move aside, it's not you I am mad at, it's that thing you call your sister." My father said sweetly._

"_She has a name and it's Haley. She's also your daughter." Andy snarled. _

"_I have no daughter." My father snorted, his eyes bloodshot as he came closer, trying to move around Andy. I see my father raise the empty beer bottle to hit me with, but instead Andy turned around and pulled me to him, taking the hit meant for me, on the head._

_I screamed as he hit the floor with a dull thud, blood flowing from his wound._

"Haley?" I heard someone whisper in my ear and then someone shake my shoulder gently. I snapped my eyes open to see the field I was in five minutes ago.

I was shaking, violently. It was like I was there again, against the wall; I could feel Andy's touch against my skin and his hair tickling my neck, it was all so real. I also took note that I had stopped breathing, like I turned into stone.

"Haley?" Caleb asked again, his large hand gripping my shoulder.

"Sorry, just a memory that's all." I managed out a few seconds later. I turned my dark eyes to Caleb's blue ones, and I knew he didn't believe that. He knew it was more than just a memory, almost as though it was a nightmare. I haven't known him long and I feel like he knows me, but he doesn't know the real me.

Only the fake me, or I should say, the me that should have been who I am today.

"Okay. I think we should keep going we have a long way to go still." Caleb let go of my shoulder and stood up, holding out a hand for me. A flash of Andy doing the same thing flashed before my eyes, but I shook it off.

I took Caleb's hand and we began to run again and this was the time when I had plenty of time to think.

Everything I had planned for myself, gone into the wind, it meant nothing now, all the hard work that I did, all for nothing. Is God punishing me for not fully believing in him? And why give Caleb the same fate? None of this made any sense and I hoped it was one very vivid dream. That tomorrow I would wake up and go to school like any other day.

I knew this wasn't a dream deep down inside, but I still hoped.

Caleb never let my hand go as we were running and something happened that took my breath away once again from me.

"_Mimi just stay here, stay hidden. Please." I saw Caleb push a little girl around the age of eight into a hidden closet and shut it gently. _

_He looked to be around fifteen as he was a bit shorter than the Caleb I know._

"_Caleb! Come here now!" I heard a shrill voice shout through the hall. I flinched at how cold it sounded and even more at how drunk the voice sounded. Caleb sighed and shakily walked down the hallway, though at the end of it, he was strong and unafraid, though it seemed. _

"_Yes mother?" He asked in a monotonous voice, which scared me; he should never sound like this, it didn't suite him. _

"_Where's Michelle?" His mother asked in that shrill, cold, drunken voice I heard call his name._

"_Mimi is asleep." He answered with the same monotonous voice and I flinched. _

"_Good job, maybe she won't wake up." _

I gasped and opened my eyes, only to see Caleb looking at me his eyes flared with anger.

"What did you do?" He screamed at me. We were stopped in the middle of the woods and no critter dared to utter a breath. I didn't either.

"What do you mean?" It was like my father all over again and my eyes widened and filled with tears that would never fall. No. No one could ever be like that man.

"What did you do to Mimi?" Caleb screamed into my face and I flinched away, the image of my father's face flashing in my eyes.

"Mimi? Is she your sister?" I asked cautiously.

**Please Review because it makes me happy! Well until next time!**


	4. Confessions

**Here's Chapter Three! I'm a little sad that not a lot of people are reading my story or reviewing for that matter. I'd like to thank xMyxTopazxRosex and RosalieHale123 for reviewing! Also to RosalieHale123 I forgot to put the date in this chapter so I'll address that now. It's 2007 and it might change with the new year as it comes up. **

**Anyway I am sadden that not a lot of people are reading because I put so much effort into each and ever chapter, trying to get better and let you connect with my characters (or at least I try). I put a trailer up on youtube and I hope that will help and if you want to see the trailer just go to my profile! Enough of my rambling on with Chapter THREE!**

**Last Minute Announcement!**

**Like I asked in the last chapter, is there ANYONE who can make a banner and/or wallpaper with the photos that I use for Haley and Caleb for my story? I would really love someone to do it and even more I would love to actually see someone do that for my writing. Please PM me if you can. **

_Chapter Three_

Time. It's something that gives us hope and reason to live day to day. Time also is a passageway to the past, one that some people can never escape from. A past that I cannot let go of so easily. Caleb was looking at me with tortured and broken eyes and in a sudden movement grabbed my upper arms and began to shake me violently.

"What did you do to her?" He screamed at me, he own eyes shinning with tears that will never fall, it seems that I am not the only one who puts up a fake face. I was scared to be honest, he could tear me to shreds and light me on fire at any moment, he knows how to now.

"I didn't do anything to her." I tried to calmly tell Caleb, it seemed to work as he stopped shaking me.

"Mimi, she's your sister isn't she?" I asked cautiously as he dropped her arms to his sides, he seemed in denial that he actually did that to me, or at least it seemed.

"I was going to be eighteen in two weeks." He finally managed out. I suddenly became aware that this was my entire fault, because of me that he would never graduate from High School, at least as a human.

"I was going to take custody of Mimi, get her away from my mother. Now she's all alone with no one to defend her." Caleb said in a broken whisper and began to sob dryly. I was shocked by his sudden confession and I suddenly hated myself for dragging him into this life.

"Caleb." I breathed out softly. "Caleb I'm so sorry."

His eyes snapped to mine once again and he did something I didn't expect, he slapped me. I stood frozen in shock, not believing what had just occurred. My hand slowly reached up and my fingers brushed against the spot he hit me.

"Haley why on earth are you sorry?" Caleb practically shouted angrily. Involuntary I back away from him and my eyes widened in shock.

"Because if I hadn't opened my mouth and hinted that I actually wanted to die you wouldn't have agreed and we'd both be-"

"Dead." Caleb interrupted me. I wanted to run away from this, I'm only fifteen! I wanted to be human again, with a future ahead of me, not this damned existence. I turned to run away but Caleb caught my wrist and held me in my place.

"I just wanted to grow up, get away from my old life and start a new one with Andy. I can't do that anymore." I whispered, my head bent down in shame. Whether or not Caleb realizes it, this is my entire fault and I am a failure at everything I try to do.

"Haley" Caleb spoke softly, his voice covered in pity. Anger flared inside of me. I don't need his pity or anyone's for that matter. I swiftly turned around and pushed Caleb. He stumbled back in surprise.

"I don't need pity! I've lived this long! I survived through things almost as bad as this! I'm not weak!" I shouted at him in anger, my eyes shinning with tears as I fell to the ground in a heap of sobs. More memories decided to show themselves once more.

"_Andy why did you take the hit?" I asked my older brother as he lay in a hospital bed. His large bandaged hand holding mine. _

"_What older brother would I be if I let him hit you?" He asked me and tears began to fall from my eyes. _

"_Andy you almost died! I don't know what I would do without you!" I was sobbing now, hiding my face in the sheets of his bed, to ashamed to look at him. I felt him stroke my hair trying to calm me down. When he noticed I wasn't calming down he began to sing softly._

_I eventually calmed down, no longer sobbing, but tears still falling from my eyes. I looked into Andy's brown eyes and found immense love and compassion in them. He smiled at me and patted a spot next to him. _

_I gingerly climbed next to him, trying not to hurt him anymore than he already is. When I finally laid down next to him he put and arm around my head, letting me use his arm as a pillow. _

"_Once I turn eighteen, I'll whisk you away from our parents and we'll live happily ever after alright?" Andy whispered in my ear. I could only nod, but deep down I knew there would be no happily ever after for us._

_One of us would die before he could reach his eighteenth birthday in eight months._

_I was certain of it._

When I finally came back to the present I noted that I wasn't on the ground anymore.

"Haley?" I heard Caleb whisper above me and I looked up to see his face full of concern. His brown hair falling in front of his eyes, tickling his nose and without a thought I brought my hand up and brushed the hair away from his eyes.

"Your eyes shouldn't be hidden, they're beautiful and comforting, at least to me." Once I realized what I said I would have been blushing if I were still human. Instead I closed my eyes to see a world of black, with no haunting faces.

I felt someone cup my cheek and brush a finger over my eyes, and I warily opened them. I saw Caleb's face right above mine, close enough to see his face in detail, but far enough away that I couldn't feel his cold breathes on my face.

"Haley, if I had to be stuck with someone as a vampire, I'm really glad it was you." He whispered, emotions filling his eyes. "I wish I had known you sooner, talked to you in class. I wish I meet you under different circumstances, as a human." Tears filled his eyes and mine too.

"Caleb would you really have talked to me if we never were changed into vampires? Would you have honestly talked to me after I left that store with my family?" My voice shook and I kept reminding myself not to fall in love with him.

Caleb's face scrunched into hurt and pain, but also realization. "I probably wouldn't have."

I smiled and wished for a tear to fall, but I knew none would. "We were from different worlds Caleb."

Caleb closed his eyes and I bet he too wished he could cry. "Life isn't fair." He finally whispered.

I gingerly reached up and held his face in my hands. We were still on the ground at least I was. "No life isn't far, but we have to deal what it throws at us." I knew we shouldn't be this close already, like we have known each other for years, when in reality it was only a few days.

"You are wise beyond your years Haley." Caleb whispered, moving his hand from my cheek to my hair as he began to stroke my brown curls.

I chuckled softly. "My Aunt always told me that. She said I had an old soul, I never truly believed her."

We stayed like this for a while, neither one of us willing to move away from our only source of comfort.

"Caleb we shouldn't be this close." I finally whispered breaking our silence.

"Why not Haley?" We both opened our eyes at the same time. I almost gave in when I saw the hurt in his eyes, but I didn't, I couldn't.

"Because I'm already falling in love with you and you cannot fall in love with me." I whispered brokenly, shutting my eyes again. Caleb's hand froze mid stroke and I froze as I waited for the pain to come.

"Haley why can't I fall in love with you?" He finally asked me and I sighed in relief, he won't leave me. Yet.

"I can't tell you that." I spoke softly, broken.

"That's not fair Haley. What if I want to fall in love with you?" Caleb cupped my face once more and I choked on a sob. He broke my heart with that last sentence.

"You don't want to trust me." I spoke with a hidden sob.

**Caleb's POV**

Why is she so secretive? Why won't she let me in? I can feel her pain, but I don't think I can feel the full force of it. I don't know if I want to.

"Haley-" I began but she started to wiggle her way out from underneath me.

"We need to keep moving Caleb." She told me, he voice not her own anymore, not the one that has so much emotion. Doesn't she know that I'm already falling in love with her too? That I care about her, care for her well being?

"We have all the time in the world." I told her. In reality I wanted to get to the bottom of her pain.

"I know, but we should still get going." She had her back turned to me and I sighed. She doesn't trust me, not yet at least.

"Okay Haley, we'll go now." I walked up to her still form and put a hand on her shoulder, but she wasn't breathing or moving again. Why does she keep doing this? I sighed and picked her up bridal style. If she wants to keep moving then we'll keep moving.

As I was running she whispered Mimi's name again and I tried not to get angry. She can't do anything to her when she's here with me.

"Caleb?" I heard her ask in confusion a moment later. I stopped and set her down gently, keeping a hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome back." I told her. Her voice makes me melt slowing on the inside, so pure and kind when he guard is down. This is the voice I will savor lock away in my memories.

"Where are we?" Her voice was back to the emotionless tone she carried. I sighed and told her near the boarder of Alabama.

"Oh well we better keep moving then we have six more states to get through before we get to Washington." She began to run and I caught up to her and grabbed her hand. She didn't pull away, but didn't exactly respond either.

I was growing thirstier as we neared Alabama, the monster inside of me clawing at my insides to get out, to kill.

"Haley." I called, trying to get her attention. When she didn't respond I called again and again.

I stopped short and pulled at her hand to make her stop along side me.

"Haley why aren't you answering me?" I asked as I took note that she was breathing still so she wasn't of in La la land.

"Can you answer me Haley?" I was beginning to become frustrated and annoyed. She could at least give me a nod.

"Haley!" I shouted now, turning her around to face me. I instantly regret yelling at her, as she looked as though she was about to cry.

With the sun setting behind her, she looked alive, almost human. Her skin glowed dimly as the sun only shined onto her back, and in my eyes she looked absolutely breath taking.

Haley began to move closer to me and I knew if my heart were still beating that it would be beating erratically by now. How is she doing this to me? No girl before has ever affected me like Haley has. It's as though she was a magnet for my heart.

I knew she wasn't going to kiss me, she wasn't moving her head toward mine she just pressed herself against me, sobbing into my shoulder. I couldn't help but hug her back fiercely, finding my own comfort in her close presence.

I didn't ask why she was crying; I knew she would tell me in time. For now thought I let her cry it out, finally feel some emotions. I could feel that it is hard for her to let go of her past, to accept her new life or existence as she puts it.

It was in that moment that I decided to heal her wounded heart somehow.

She pulled away from me a few moments later, completely embarrassed.

"Sorry." She whispered and before I could reassure she had nothing to be sorry about she was running again. It was then that I remember that I was thirsty.

"Haley!" I shouted catching up to her, when I did she inclined her, showing she was listening to me.

"I need to hunt and I'm guessing you need to also." Haley began to slow down and come to a halt.

"Yeah I do need to hunt. I think I smell some deer." I sniffed the air and I caught the scent of deer slightly to the east.

"Come on lets get going." I spoke softly, grabbing Haley's hand once more only this time she squeeze back. I smiled; maybe it won't be that hard to get her to open up. Maybe time will help heal her heart.

**I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to know what you thought of it. It's just a click away! Anyway I don't know when I'll be able to update next with the holiday approaching, but I'll try to post one more chapter tonight or tomorrow morning. R'r!**


End file.
